


Only now, only here

by stonemed



Series: 10 Days Challenge [10]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonemed/pseuds/stonemed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[10 Days Challenge - Day 10: Use these lyrics as a prompt: "There's only now/There's only here/Give in to love/Or live in fear" ("Another Day" from RENT) and write a story in nine sentences.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only now, only here

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my native language, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know.  
> \- [10 Days Challenge - Day 10: Use these lyrics as a prompt: "There's only now/There's only here/Give in to love/Or live in fear" ("Another Day" from RENT) and write a story in nine sentences.]

She wakes up abruptly, terrified and not able to calm down until she touches Emily's bright red hair, entwines her fingers in it and realizes _this_  is not a dream.

In that nightmare, a death pale Emily was standing on the roof of an impossibly high building, saying goodbye for real, for good.

Naomi can't help thinking about Freddie, then: losing him affected each one of his friends' lives, all of them are a little more lost and wrecked and fucked up every day – that will  _never ever_  change – but if there's one lesson to be learned from this, it's that there's no time for living in fear of anything, not anymore.

"Em," Naomi whisper softly, as Emily rubs her own eyes with a fist.

Romantic is not properly Campbell style and she has no idea about how to put out something like that without sounding dull, so eventually she just say it straight and simple.

"Do you want to marry me?"

Unable to speak, Emily opens her mouth wide, a mix of confusion and incredulous joy filling her gaze, – but Naomi's honest, feeling  _brave_  – at last – , and had never been so sure of anything before: she wants to be with Emily for the rest of her life, even after if only it was possibile, and she's going to prove it once again.

"I said," she repeats, smiling slowly, " _For fuck's sake_ , do you want to marry me?"

And Emily just draws her closer, kissing her like the way she loves her – a taste of forever upon their lips.


End file.
